


I Can Share

by mimiohmy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucille - Freeform, Why do I do this to others?, Why the hell did I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiohmy/pseuds/mimiohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Negan gives Rick an impossible choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Share

They are positioned like dominoes, Negan’s bat a finger at the edge. Rick can barely see Carl at the end of the line. A hand behind him shoves his head closer to the ground.

He knows it won’t help them, but he can’t help the rage the brews within him. His chest rises and falls, meeting the resistance of his knees, pumping his anger through him until his fingers clench tight enough to draw blood.

Lucille drags along the pavement.

She passes Carol. Abraham.  _Michonne._

She almost passes him.

Negan pulls her back, spitting dust into the air as he considers. It stings at his eyes, but Rick doesn’t blink. He looks up again.

Negan is calm, almost amused.

“Oh, look everyone,” he says. “Sheriff’s upset. We’re in trouble with the law now, boys. It’s hard not being in control, isn’t it?”

He waits a moment for an answer he knows Rick won’t willing give, then prepares Lucille to strike. Someone whimpers among the line, but he can’t place it between his own fury and the restrained, labored breaths of both Michonne and Glenn on either side of him.

“Yes,” Rick spits.

“Yes what?”

“It’s _hard_ not being in control.”

“It is,” Negan sighs. “It’s fucking infuriating isn’t it? Well, let it never be said I am not a reasonable man. I can negotiate. I can _share_.”

The line falls silent. Negan’s smile curves as he surveys his options, pleasantly surprised at the lack of grateful sighs. This is not a respite.

“You have a lot of friends, Rick. Choose one.”

This time he doesn’t hesitate. “Kill me.”

Negan chuckles, “That’s not the offer I gave you.”

Daryl starts to speak up, to claim responsibility for Negan’s murdered men and offer himself to Lucille. “Predictable,” Negan dismisses. Saviors pull Daryl from the line, but Negan doesn’t flinch.

“Would it help if I narrowed down the field?” he asks, voice barely audible over Daryl’s anguished grunts. “We all fucking know you won’t pick your son, but what about your girl?”

Lucy swings before Rick can open his mouth, but she obeys her master’s hand and stops at the crest of Michonne’s skull. A few of her dreads are entangled in the barbed wire.

Rick sees Lori—sees her gone, taken from him at the cusp of a new beginning. History repeats itself in Michonne’s eyes, certain and steadfast. She has no fear. She would have no regrets dying for the safety of his children.

He can’t let her. “No,” he says, the word a forced confession. A weakness he shouldn’t have revealed. “No. No.”

“Ah, see?” Negan laughs. “Love always wins out.” He rips Lucille from Michonne’s hair. “But can you can take it from someone else instead?”

Lucille creeps towards Glenn.

“Please don’t,” Rick begs, all semblance of control gone.

Maggie starts to cry. “It’s okay,” Glenn reassures her, but he looks only at Rick as he speaks. “You’re okay. You’re going to be fine. Maggie…”

Negan and Lucille fall into position. Glenn still stares at Rick as he promises Maggie a future he’ll never see.

Negan raises Lucy to the sky and swings. He lifts her again, blood spinning from her wires like a sprinkler.

Glenn stops his reassurances. “Maggie?”

“Glenn,” she sighs with relief, even as the blood drips from her mouth.

Lucy comes back down.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is the fic that came out of me after 6x10. Everyone else is happy and lovey and my mind gives me this. Maybe I should meet Lucille. Sorry if Negan sounds off to comic book readers, I'm much further on the TV series than I am in the comics and don't know him yet.
> 
> I was going to tag this as Glenn/Maggie, but I felt like that was like asking for a special spot in hell. I actually love Gleggie, I just feel certain one of them will die in the finale. UGH, my heart.
> 
> What are your Negan theories?


End file.
